Victoria's Secret
by Kikyoremura
Summary: Natsumi's friends decide to finally pay back Natsumi for all the work she does for them, but the idea they have is completely out of the question for Natsumi. Keroro overhears and misunderstands the idea completely, leaving Giroro to quite the mission.


**Something that's been building in the back of my mind~ I couldn't help but get it out while trying to continue The Day She Came Home. I keep getting writers block or get new ideas that won't leave until I jot them down so let's hope this short story will help me out ;3**

* * *

It was just another normal day…erm…normal for the Hinata family at least. Sgt. Keroro was busily cleaning the dishes for the day while Natsumi was relaxing on the couch, cookie in one hand and the TV remote in the other. Earlier at Kiisho High School, Natsumi had been asked to participate in almost every sports activity possible. By the end of the day, she was far from exhausted.

"Natsumi-dono, you promise to take the rest of my chores this week if I do yours today right?" Keroro asked her modestly as he approached the tired girl. She merely nodded in his direction. Keroro had never seen her so tired and considered to take it to his advantage. But her next words shot that idea from his head.

"And no invasion. Or else, you do the chores for the rest of the month and no gunpla for the month."

"KERO! I-I promise Master Natsumi!" Keroro shrieked and bowed down to her. Satisfied, she waved the pathetic, green alien away. Before leaving, Keroro decided to put the cleaned dishes away. Just then, Natsumi's phone rang. She groaned in frustration at the sound of the tiny thing, even more when she eyed the name of one of her friends.

"Hey Satsuki…" Natsumi answered, not even trying to hide the exhaustion from her voice. She was too exhausted to keep the phone up with her hand so she just put it on speaker, completely oblivious to the green alien in the kitchen. Keroro listened in silently as she spoke through the phone.

"Natsumi, you sound terrible! Did I wake you or something? Anyways! Listen here, the girls and I have been talking and we feel bad for always relying on you, but you understand right? I mean, you are our most talented and successful athlete after all. But we've talked it over, and we want to pay you back for everything~" Satsuki spoke happily, but with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Pay me back? What are you guys planning?" Natsumi asked, now sitting up right. She knew something was up by her friend's tone. Last time her friends decided to "pay her back", they almost embarrassed her in front of the whole guy population in the school. Their, 'Get Natsumi a Boyfriend' plan was just as exhausting as the hell they put me through daily.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not like last time I swear! We wanted to take you out to the one place every girl has to go to at least once in her life. And don't worry, we'll handle everything~" Satsuki cooed.

The offer was way too nice, where were they planning on taking her to she kept thinking. Part of her was scared to ask, but the other part willed her to ask, "And just what place would that be Satsuki?" There was a short pause and then a few chuckles followed after.

"Well Natsumi~ We've decided that to help you be more powerful as a woman and show your boldness more. So we're taking you to the place every girl goes to, to gain that power! Victoria's Secret!" Satsuki shouted.

Natsumi choked on the cookie she had been munching on out of anticipation. She quickly grabbed the glass of milk on the table, taking a giant swig to wash down the cookie that was causing her to choke. "SATSUKI! That is OUT of the question!" Natsumi managed to shout out.

Keroro, who was listening intently the whole time had never heard of such a place before. He obviously had no idea it was a store, but Satsuki's words made it seem to him that it was some training ground for women. And he couldn't risk Natsumi getting any stronger than she already was. Turning on his full invisibility where no one could see him, he inched closer to the couch Natsumi was on.

"He he he~ I knew you'd love the idea Natsumi~ We'll be ready to pick you up later tonight so be ready! Bye!" Satsuki cheered in delight and hung up. Natsumi couldn't even word out any objection as her friend had just stuck her with the decision.

"Gah! Those girls…what am I going to do in a place like that? And who do they think I am exactly? I'm not like the girls that go there!" Natsumi fumed, pulling at her hair and biting down on her lip. All the while, Keroro was chuckling to himself and began retreating to his room to plot, once more against Natsumi. **(He seems to have forgotten his punishment already…he really is a bokegairu)**

* * *

**In the Secret Base's Meeting Room**

"Kero kero kero kero! I have just stumbled across some very interesting news! Sgt. Major Kururu if you will please~" Keroro chuckled.

"Ku ku ku, I press!" Kururu maniacally laughed as he pressed a button that revealed a recording of Natsumi's phone call.

The recording of Natsumi's phone call and her reaction played for the whole Armpit platoon, including Dororo for once, to see. Only Dororo seemed to understand what Natsumi was talking about, but when he'd try to explain everyone kept on ignoring him. Since no one listened, his trauma switch turned on and he huddled into the darkest corner. Kururu might as well have known what the place was, but he wasn't going to tell them just yet. He sat there, chuckling to himself as Keroro planned on keeping Natsumi from going in case she becomes even more powerful.

"So the plan is simple, we keep Natsumi away from her friends at all costs so she doesn't go to this, 'Victoria's Secret'!" Keroro shouted.

"Tama, the name sounds very suspicious on it's own. I never thought there would be such a place like that~ desu" Tamama replied shivering.

Giroro kept eyeing the paused recording of his beloved, lost in thought of his Warrior Princess. 'So what if she gets stronger? We're obviously never going to invade at this rate…by the look of her reaction though it seems like she's…scared?' Giroro thought to himself. Is this place so tough that it scares even Earth's last line of protection?

"Now, Corporal Giroro and Sgt. Major Kururu will follow Natsumi-dono and do surveillance work. Tamama, Mois-dono and I will derail Natsumi-dono's friends and make sure they don't reach the house! Any question?" Keroro shouted, fully determined.

"Keroro-kun what about me?" Dororo asked with tears streaming down his face.

"Kero? When did you get here?" Keroro asked as he usually does when it involved Dororo. That sent the poor, blue Keronian into another trauma fit. Keroro shrugged it off and continued speaking, 'Mois-dono, is the spy-bot camera ready yet?"

"Yes uncle! You could say, very sneaky?" she replied with enthusiasm as she turned on the projection of Natsumi's friends walking towards her house.

"That's a lot of girls Sgt…." Tamama replied with a slight quiver.

"Who would have thought that the women of this planet were this strong and determined!" Keroro answered back with a sweat drop.

"Giroro, Kururu! Get to your stations! We'll head out to stop those teens right this second! Report when you are in position!" Keroro shouted and saluted to his team before running out with Mois and Tamama following behind.

"Ku ku ku, this should be fun~ Our leader should do more research before planning like that~" Kururu chuckled.

Giroro was confused at this. "So he got the information mixed up again? But why would there be so many of those Pekoponian females heading towards the Hinata household if it wasn't something serious?" the misinformed corporal asked.

"Ku ku ku, you'll see soon enough~" the dreadful, yellow Keronian replied as he walked out the door. Taking what he said into consideration and getting mad that he wouldn't tell him if the mission was pointless, Giroro followed behind.

* * *

**In Natsumi's Room**

Natsumi paced back and forth across her room, face slightly red. She couldn't believe her friends would take her to someplace like…that..

"Gah! Why do they do this to me?" she shouted into a pillow as she fell onto her bed. "Maybe it won't be so bad…maybe…maybe it might be good to change things up a little and all" she tried to reassure herself. "Ahh! What am I thinking? It is completely OUT of the question! But there's no stopping them…" Natsumi whined.

Her phone rang once more and she was quick to snatch it up. "Satsuki! You can't be serious about this!" she shouted at her giggling friend.

"Oh you'll love it Natsumi~ This is exactly why we need to take you there! You need that boosted, womanly confidence in you! We'll be there in ten minutes so you better be ready or we'll drag you out~" Satsuki teased her and hung up.

Natsumi buried her face in her pillow in defeat. There was no stopping them at this rate. She had to face defeat and utter embarrassment. Slowly, she got up and moved towards her closet to pick out something decent to wear.

All the while, Giroro and Kururu were fully invisible in her room, monitoring her like they were ordered. As Natsumi changed, Giroro had to block Kururu's view, but the biggest challenge was keeping his own eyes from wandering over to her naked body. Kururu couldn't keep himself from chuckling loudly to where Natsumi could hear.

"Ok Kururu, you better have a good reason for pestering me right now!" Natsumi shouted as she quickly put on her clothes. His incessant laughter continued and now she could hear another voice just above a whisper. "Giroro too? What do you frogs want!" she shouted as she threw a shoe at the corner she heard them from.

Giroro used Kururu as a shield so he wouldn't be the one that got hit this time. "Ok, ok. Don't throw anything else please.." he replied as he took off his invisibility. Natsumi gave him a look that reached at his heart and squeezed it tightly, causing him pain. It hurt to have her look that way at him.

"We were ordered to spy on you Natsumi so don't blame us, blame our leader. He overheard your conversation with that one girl and-" Giroro began to say before he was cut off.

"Wait, he overheard all of that? Gah! I knew I should have been more careful!" she whined. "So wait, what are you frogs planning? Is this some sick, perverted plot?" she asked as he glared daggers their way. Giroro did not understand why she would think that, but Kururu just kept laughing.

"What exactly IS this 'Victoria's Secret'?" Giroro asked. Natsumi flushed red at the question and tried to avoid it entirely. This made Giroro more curious and worried.

"Please Natsumi, maybe I can help if you can just tell me. Is it what Keroro described as a female pekoponian's retreat?" Giroro asked her. She stared at him incredulously. He obviously had no idea and neither did the others…well by the looks of It Kururu knew.

"It…it can be thought of as that I guess…but it's nothing like that it's more.." she was blushing as she tried to explain it. 'Why am I explaining this to him?' she thought to herself. "It's nothing too bad it's just kind of-" she was stopped by the knocking at her door and Satsuki's voice.

"Natsumi we're here!~" she called out mischievously. Without another warning, several girls flooded into Natsumi's room, ready to take her by force if need be. Many of them stopped to admire her room since none of them had ever been in her house, especially her room.

Luckily, Giroro and Kururu kept their normal anti-barriers on so the crowd of rambunctious girls couldn't see them. All the while, Giroro stared at the crowd in utter confusion. But he was ready, in case they were trying to hurt her.

"Time's up Natsumi~ It's time to go, Now~" Satsuki cooed, as she took hold of Natsumi's arm and ran out of the house with her, the trail of girls following.

"Ku ku ku, so that's her fan club. Peh, that's nothing compared to the fan clubs all over space due to my videos~" Kururu said chuckling. Giroro on the other hand didn't find that bit of information as entertaining, so he left Kururu with a grenade shoved in his mouth.

Right now, Giroro had to follow Natsumi and see for himself where the group of girls would take his princess. "Keroro! Where are you? The group of pekoponian females just took Natsumi! What happened to stopping them?" Giroro growled into the transceiver.

"Kero…" Keroro whispered.

"Tamama, it's for you!" he said quickly as he shoved the transceiver into the young tadpoles hands, taking the gunplay box he had purchased.

"GUNPLA? I swear, when I get back I'm going to kill you all!" Giroro shouted. He didn't want to hear another useless word from them so he shut off the device and stored it away into the compartment of his flying saucer. "Natsumi, I swear I'll protect you against anything" he whispered to himself as he followed the crowd.

"Satsuki! Really! We don't need to go there! I-I'm pretty bold already, and besides, being TOO bold is a bad thing sometimes!" Natsumi whined as she tried to break free of her friend's grasp. She couldn't hurt them obviously, it would ruin her relationships with them. But she didn't want to deal with another second of this.

"Satsuki! I'm serious! I'm exhausted beyond belief because of everything you guys make me do, so please, just let me have a day to myself!" Natsumi shouted. Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared, bewildered at her outburst. Many of them started to feel bad about what they were doing and what they've put her through, others were slightly annoyed that she would reject such an 'amazing' offer.

"Natsumi…I'm sorry I didn't really take you into consideration of this…but think about it…looking cute forever won't get you a boyfriend. These days it's all about the sexy looks that attract them. We were just trying to help and maybe make you more bold instead of brain dead shy when it came to the boys" Satsukie replied sadly. Natsumi stared at her friend. She felt horrible for blurting what she did, but they pushed it out of her. Natsumi stood there, thinking over everything she had said. 'All the times a boy passed by me that I liked, I always acted dumb, and they only called me cute. What I wouldn't give to get a decent guy to call me beautiful once, maybe even sexy…

Everytime the stupid frogs turned me into an adult I had everyone staring at me…Maybe…Satsuki was right'

"Fine…" Natsumi replied. Satsuki and the others lighted up at her answer and continued dragging her, faster this time into the store. Giroro, who had been watching and listening in the whole time still couldn't understand what was going on, but he felt somewhat proud of Natsumi for standing up and being strong. "I wonder what she'll be forced to endure to gain that boldness she needs" he said to himself as he closed in onto the store.

It looked nothing like he had imagined. Instead of stone barracks, there stood a white, chrome building that loomed pink walls on the inside with sexy standees of half naked models. "Is this the boldness that Natsumi will gain?" Giroro thought to himself as he imagined Natsumi being as provocative as the standees. He didn't object to it, but he couldn't imagine it either.

Giroro waited a good 5 minutes before entering the building. He had been watching through the glass wall and seen Nattsumi, along with Satsuki, enter a small room where all her peers stood around, waiting as they passed her garments. "Some sort of super suits or uniforms probably to get her ready for battle" Giroro assumed as he walked in and waited for her to come out.

Ten minutes passed before Natsumi finally came out of the small room. The door opened slowly. Satsuki was the first to come out, beaming with joy. Following after her was Natsumi. Giroro couldn't believe what he saw.

Natsumi had no socks or shoes on, so her legs were bare except for a small, pink frilled garter around her right leg. She wore black panties with pink lace and a black lingerie bra with a uniquely placed pink lacing that flowed all the way around. On the right bra cup, the lacing twisted and curved to form a small heart to the side. Over the entire set was a light pink, see through gown that opening at the front and ended right under her panties. Around her neck was a pink ribbon, tied with a bow to the left side. Finally, Satsuki's personal addition to the transformation, she made sure Natsumi's long hair was let down. Her pink, silky hair had grown so long it reach her waist.

The girls stared in awe and clapped as they observed the new, sexy Natsumi Hinata. Giroro on the other hand was having a bloody nose fest as he stared at her. The new Natsumi. It had taken only ten minutes and this was what she was transformed into. Giroro was amazed, as he was aroused by her appearance. "N-n-n-n-n-natsumi…." he stuttered out as he stared at the beauty.

Natsumi was slightly blushing as she stood there, like a natural born model. She couldn't believe she let them talk her into this and she began wondering just where they expected her to wear this. She had assumed this would be something they'd make her wear soon, since Natsumi knew by the time she was fully grown, this outfit would be too small and tight on her. Unless that was there plan…oh god they wanted her to do that!

Before she could ask, Satsuki had grabbed her and swung her against the lightest pink wall in the store and took out her camera phone. "We need a picture for your transformation to be fully complete. Now, show us your sexiest pose Natsumi!~" she cooed.

Natsumi stood there, frozen. No way. Nuh uh. Not in a million years!

"No way Satsuki! Just who exactly are you going to send those to? You better not send them to anyone!" Natsumi shouted, now fully blushing and covering herself with her hands.

Satsuki giggled as she replied, "I wouldn't broadcast this photo of you to anyone you didn't want me to. I just wanted it as a memory photo so you can look back when you're older~ Here! Use this stuffed doll to help you pose! You can make it a cute pose, either way it'll come out bold and sexy~" Satsuki replied as she chucked Giroro at her.

Giroro hadn't realized that his anti-barrier was completely drained and that everyone could see him. Thankfully they fondled him as a 'cute' stuffed doll. He heard some of the girls chattering and began passing him forward to the front to where Natsumi was. He finally reached Satsuki, and before he knew it, she chucked him right at her.

Both Natsumi and Giroro were baffled, and completely red. Everyone assumed the doll just turned different collors and that Natsumi was just too shy to even try so they didn't question it. "Come on Natsumi! Just one pictures! That's it! And then we'll take you home with your new wardrobe!" Satsuki replied cheerfully.

Natsumi wanted to object to having to pose with Giroro but they all insisted on it. Seeing no other way out of her situation, she hugged the blushing, red frog close to her chest and posed as best as she could without dying from embarrassment. Right before Satsuki took the picture, Saburo had walked into the store, staring at his phone until his gaze drifted and met with Natsumi's eyes.

Not long ago, Kururu had sent him a message telling him to show up and he'd see something interesting. Boy was he right. But Saburo quickly turned away, blushing and walked out of the store. Having seen him there though, Natsumi passed out from embarrassment, still hugging Giroro who too had passed out. Before Natsumi fainted, Satsuki had gotten the perfect shot of Natsumi, and that was good enough for her.

"Alright girls! Pay the fine and let's take her home~ I think we've done enough damage for one day~" Satsuki replied happily as she helped carry Natsumi. Since she had passed out, they couldn't really do anything about her wardrobe aside from draping a jacket over her as they carried her home. Luckily, there were no perverted night prowlers so the walk to the Hinata house was fairly, a breeze.

The girls knocked twice before barging past Fuyuki who barely made it out of the hall. The group of girls gently set Natsumi down on her bed, provocative clothing on and all, and soon left. Satsuki took the opportunity to upload the picture she took to Natsumi's computer before leaving. Now Natsumi was finally alone and resting. Well, not completely alone. She was still clinging to a passed out Giroro.

Fuyuki quickly got the girls out before they started taking 'souvenirs' such as Keroro and Tamama. On their way down the stairs, a few girls saw the little frog aliens and squealed in delight because they recalled the earlier 'doll' they made Natsumi pose with. Fuyuki had to go along with the story and told them that Natsumi would be very mad if anything happened to them, so the girls left sulking.

"Phew…Sarge, you need to be more careful when there's….company. Why were they here anyways?" Fuyuki asked himself. Keroro and Tamama shot each other worried glances. "Kero! Oh no! I couldn't stop Master Natsumi from going and becoming more powerful! Now what will I do?" Keroro wailed.

"Huh? What are you talking about Sarge? Where did they take Nee-chan?" Fuyuki asked, completely unaware of what had gone down while he was visiting Momoka.

"Those vile pekoponians took Natsumi away to their secret, female training grounds! I overheard them talking on the phone and telling Natsumi-dono that they were taking her to Victoria's Secret to make her more bold and powerful, so I tried to stop it but the Gunpla…the Gunpla got me!' Keroro whined at Fuyuki's feet. Fuyuki's confusion was lifted and replaced with a deep blush, "Sarge! Victoria's Secret isn't a training ground, it's a woman's store!"

"Kero? Store? One that sells super powered armor?" Keroro asked like the ditz he is. Fuyuki shook his head and sighed. "No, it's a store that sells 'sexy' clothing for girls! Gah, Nee-chan would never go to a place like that, she's too shy for that stuff!" Fuyuki whined in embarrassment. He had hoped no one he knew saw them, he didn't want to hear any more about that store.

"So…they took her to a store, to get her sexy clothing that would make her stand out more?" Tamama asked timidly. Keroro face palmed for not doing his research on the place before jumping to conclusions. "That Kururu probably knew all along. Knowing him, he's placed cameras in that store a long time ago" Keroro sighed.

"Ku ku ku, how'd you know?" Kururu asked, faking a blush as he walked up behind Keroro. Keroro jumped at his presence and tried to take back what he said in case Kururu would make him suffer later. "Ku ku ku, I couldn't let this chance slip past so I redirected your coarse so you'd find that Gunpla store. Ku~ Then I had a little fun and sent Saburo in to embarrass that girl~ Ku ku ku ku ku ku~ " Kururu madly chuckled. Everyone stared at him awkwardly, of course he'd plan something like that…

* * *

**Back in Natsumi's Room~ **

Thirty minutes have gone by since everything finally settled down. Natsumi was still out cold while hugging Giroro tightly. The little red alien however was waking up, completely oblivious to the position he was in.

"Wh..where am I?" he managed to mutter. His groggy eyes looked around the light pink room. He had assumed he was still in that store, but then he got a better look. He was in Natsumi's room. Confused, he tried to get up, only then to realize he was being held back.

"N-natsumi!" he said, flustered. It was bad enough she was hugging him in her sleep, but now he had to try his best not to look at her slightly clothed body. He tried to break free from Natsumi, but found himself growing limp from her warm touch. "No! This is no time to fall prey to your enemy soldier!" he told himself. That thought didn't last long though for it was replaced with, "Gyah~ N-natsumi is holding me so tightly! S-so warm!"

Suddenly, Natsumi began stirring, eyes slowly fluttering, signaling that she'd be awake in no time. Slowly, Natsumi's amber eyes were revealed form under her tired eyelids. At first, she laid there, staring at the ceiling, and then she realized that she was unusually warm. Looking down, she saw Giroro wrapping in her arms, flushing red. "Gi-giroro? What are you doing here!" she yelled as she pushed him away. "N-natsumi, I'm just as confused as you are! I just woke up and I was here" he replied, stuttering over a few words. He then caught himself staring at Natsumi's body as she stood up, arms crooked to her sides. Suddenly, the room got dark for him once again and he passed out.

"Ah! Giroro?" she asked while panicking. Quickly, she scooped up the red frog and set him on her bed. "I wonder why he passed out…wait…why am I still dressed like this?" Natsumi shrieked as she stared down her body. She examined herself in her mirror, looking at every detail. She liked what she saw, but she didn't want to admit it. Although, she didn't feel any more bold than she looked. Sighing, she leaned her forehead against the glass, felling low.

"Is this really what it takes to make someone look at me and think I'm beautiful? To think I'm anything other than cute? To actually like me more than just a friend…?" she asked out loud, with tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"You've always been beautiful…Natsumi…" Giroro said above a whisper as he sat, watching his beloved cry. Natsumi turned, slightly shocked at his reply. "You're just saying that…" she replied, sulking.

Giroro shook his head and decided to continue, "I'm not. You really are beautiful. If anything, you are the essence of pure beauty. I've never met someone so beautiful in my entire life. Whenever I see you, your beauty makes my heart flutter in ways a soldier's heart shouldn't…" he paused, rethinking if this was such a good idea. But now, Natsumi was listening intently, he couldn't just end it there.

"You don't need…" he stopped and looked at her gorgeous body and looked away quickly to hide his blush, "THIS, to make people see that you're beautiful…it does make you stand out…a lot…but mostly to bad intentions…the Natsumi I know is strong in her own way and doesn't need any sexy clothing to make her bolder or more beautiful. I don't think it's possible for you to get any more beautiful than you are now…and I don't think any women in any universe could compare to you….Natsumi, you have been beautiful since the day I met you and you've just been getting more and more breathtaking with each day-" Giroro continued saying, but was cut short by Natsumi embracing him in a tight hug.

Warm tears flooding down his shoulder as Natsumi held him tightly, chocking on the words she wants to say. "Gi..ro..ro….tha..t's…the ni..cest thing I, I've ever..he..eard said to m..me…." she cried out silently. He was taken back by this and didn't know what to do. He moved his arm to the back of her neck and gently stroked it reassuringly, whispering that she didn't need to cry.

"Natsumi…please don't cry. I can't stand to see you like this" he replied. She hugged him tighter to make him quiet down. "I'm not s..sad. Wha..what you said made me…really hap..happy….Giroro…" she whispered, trying to hold back her tears.

He let her cry like that until she was finally calm. He couldn't do anything else to help her but to just stay there, listening. He wanted to say more though, he had so much more he needed to say, but, he felt like he'd take advantage of her completely in this situation. She surprised him though.

"Thank you Giroro. You really are the greatest.." here it comes he thought, the thing she always said, 'best friend and girl could have'. Fine, I'd take it as long as it meant I was important to her still. "…the greatest guy in the world."

That took him by surprise. He was blushing madly, yet he was confused at what she meant. "N-no, I'm not Natsumi" he managed to reply. She silenced him by putting her index finger to his lips. "Ssshhh, stop denying it. Giroro, you really are the greatest guy ever. You protect me when I'm physically in danger, you're their when I'm mentally breaking down, you always try so hard to get close and talk with me and you put up with everything I put you and the stupid frog through. And now, you're saying the right words…" she replied, smiling.

Giroro's heart was pounding as he heard complement after complement coming through those soft lips of hers. What he wouldn't give to feel them at least once. "N..natsumi…" Giroro began, trying not to mess up his words.

Before he could say anything else, Natsumi had leaned in close and kissed Giroro's lips, causing him to turn fully pink and almost pass out. The kiss didn't last long though and he was sorry for himself that it couldn't last longer. He didn't want to push his luck any further, so he just stared at her in amazement. She stared back, in a way she never stared at him before.

"I'm sorry for that…I had to try something…" she replied blushing, smiling. He shook his head at the apology , "Don't be sorry! I mean- what do you mean you had to try something?" he blurted. She giggled at how he was acting.

"Giroro, I can't believe I never realized how you felt…you know…about me…" she began, twirling a strand of her long hair nervously. "Truthfully, I have loved you for quite a while now, but two things always stopped me…" she replied, looking for a way to say it.

"Saburo?" Giroro quickly asked. She stared at him, and almost started laughing. "Right, you don't know….Saburo's technically…gay" she replied, trying to word it nicely. That sent Giroro laughing. Natsumi watched the red frog laugh at his once sworn enemy in love. "You better be laughing at him and not me mister" she replied, slightly pouty.

Giroro quickly stopped laughing and assured her it was because of him. He couldn't help but find it funny. "Then what are the reasons? He persisted.

Natsumi took a deep breath, holding up her hand in a peace sign and started, "One, the inter species problem along with you being an invader, and two…I never had the courage…or strength like I do now to tell you…" she finished telling him with a small frown.

Giroro stared at her incredulously and smiled. "So that store DID do something then." he replied slightly chuckling. Natsumi blushed at the idea and tried to get him to stop mentioning that place. The entire time, they had both forgotten about Natsumi's wardrobe until they mentioned that store.

"Uh erm…perhaps you should change?" Giroro offered, looking away to hide his blush. Natsumi wagged her finger and shook her head, sticking her tongue out as well. "Why should I? I am in my room so I can wear whatever I want" she replied confidently. He smirked at her reply. There was his princess again. Only now, instead of wearing a beautiful gown or the attire of a warrior, she was hardly clothed at all in skimpy cloths.

Something in the back of his mind demanded that he take some sort of action. He might not get another chance, and he still hasn't confessed technically. He got up, tilted Natsumi's chin and passionately placed his lips against hers. She hadn't expected it, but welcomed it greatly. He didn't want it to end though, he needed this feeling more than ever. "Natsumi, I love you. More than you may ever know" he spoke between kisses. Natsumi replied in the same fashion with, "Shut up and keep kissing me".

So for the rest of the night, Natsumi and Giroro spent it together, talking, laughing, kissing, and eventually, falling asleep together. Life was perfect for them and they couldn't have wanted it to be any different. And it all started, with just one photo, that lay still open on Natsumi's computer…

* * *

**Gah….the ending was pretty crappy there xD I had no idea how to end it since the writing rush just up and died for me right now. But I DID get a cover made for this story! I'm pretty happy about it~ It's the photo that Satsuki took and it took me a good 5 hours or more to get it all done ! :D Anyways~ I hope you guys liked this little story here, I sure loved writing it ~ Please review and stay tuned for the next chapters of The Day She Came Home ^.^ **


End file.
